Children increasingly use computers in their everyday activities and may access a variety of content through their computers. A parent or organization may wish to exercise control over the content to which a child is exposed. For example, a parent may want to prevent a child from accessing inappropriate websites or exchanging inappropriate content.
A parent may use parental-control software to prevent a child from accessing inappropriate content. Parental-control software may allow the parent to create parental control policies to block the child from accessing inappropriate content. Beyond merely preventing a child from accessing inappropriate content, some parental control software may relay to the parent a child's attempts to access inappropriate content.
Parents may try to use information from parental-control software to stay involved in the content-control process. For example, a parent may wish to discuss a child's interest in inappropriate content with a child, discipline a child, or simply stay informed about a child's activities. However, traditional parental-control software may not give parents enough information to enable the parents to understand what happened or to decide on a best course of action. For example, a parent may not know why a child attempted to access the inappropriate content or whether the attempt to access inappropriate content was a mistake or out of a child's control.